


Windless

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the Gunpla Academy, Tatsuya and Allan learned all kinds of things. Including kissing.</p>
<p>Direct sequel of the events from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3280094">Touch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windless

This was only their third "lesson", as Tatsuya liked to call their little endeavors of figuring out sex, but Allan had found that they both seemed to get tired afterwards. It was probably because both of them were young and inexperienced, but it was fine, he thought - and he definitely didn't have anything against having someone as pretty as Tatsuya falling asleep in his bed.

It was another matter if it was somewhat creepy of him to lie there and stare at the younger boy dozing off, but Allan wasn't about to care. This was his room, so who was going to complain if he lay there next to Tatsuya and felt content watching him sleep, looking so cute and peaceful. After the last time a few days ago, Allan had just fallen asleep next to him, and neither of them had woken up until the morning, which Tatsuya had been a little embarrassed about - not to mention he had almost been late to his morning class.

This time, Allan wasn't about to fall asleep. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if Tatsuya actually had missed the class because of him, and since he was the older out of the two of them, he felt like he was the one who should be in charge of such details. Tatsuya dozing off for a bit was just fine, but Allan would regretfully have to wake him up after a while and have him go to his own room to sleep. Or, Allan thought, at least he should try waking him up enough to ask how early he needed to be up in the morning. Keeping himself awake for a little longer was another matter, but he was quite determined.

The problem with watching Tatsuya sleep and look so absolutely adorable was of course that Allan really, really wanted to kiss him.

That was something they hadn't done during their few lessons so far, and while there were so many things Allan would've done with Tatsuya given the chance, he considered himself more responsible. If and when anything happened, they would go at the pace Tatsuya chose, even if it required quite a lot of self-control from Allan. Tatsuya was too precious, though, and he couldn't even imagine doing something his partner wasn't ready for.

Tatsuya mumbled something sleepily and turned to his back, and Allan moved his hand to wipe the boy's hair off of his face then shifted his position and leaned on his elbow, admiring Tatsuya's beauty. He had always thought well-build gunpla was the most beautiful thing to exist - until he had seen what he was currently looking at. The contrast between Tatsuya's battle mode and this, his most vulnerable side; Allan found himself thinking that he could never build a gunpla as perfect as this. Everything about Tatsuya was perfection in Allan's opinion; the way he built models, the way he fought in Gunpla Battle, his usual rational moods, that fiery part of him. When Allan had originally entered the Gunpla Academy, he had wanted to build gunpla for Meijin Kawaguchi, but there was only one fighter for him now.

He leaned closer, just close enough almost brush his lips over Tatsuya's, but he held himself back, sighing. It wouldn't have been fair to steal Tatsuya's first kiss without asking him beforehand, and he watched the younger boy with a regretful smile on his face. Almost; they were so close, and he could feel Tatsuya's calm breathing against his lips. This was fine, since he wasn't going to go through with it.

"Hey," Tatsuya whispered, and Allan blinked, startled. He was about to pull away, but Tatsuya raised his arm and caught him by the neck then pulled him down, simultaneously moving his head up just a bit, and their lips met for a short moment. It was a pretty awkward kiss; Tatsuya then parted his lips a little and dragged Allan closer for a deeper kiss, and he closed his eyes.

He stayed still for a moment until he remembered breathing wasn't optional, and he broke away, opening his eyes to stare at his partner. Tatsuya looked up at him with the cutest smile on his face, and Allan was about to melt into a puddle right there.

"Carry on with what you were doing?" Tatsuya requested, entangling his fingers in Allan's hair. "That felt kind of nice, and you were going somewhere with that, right?"

Allan blinked. "I, well." He cleared his throat, studying the younger boy. Tatsuya's bright green eyes looked back at him questioningly, that charming smile still on his lips, and Allan took a deep breath, composing himself. How could he say no to that? "Before I do," he said, dead serious expression on his face. "I have to ask if you have any idea of what just happened. That, and I really need to check if what happened isn't something you might regret later."

At this point Tatsuya's face gained a hint of a pink tone, only serving to make him look even desirable, and Allan wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. "We kissed, right?" Tatsuya said. "It wasn't bad at all. We haven't tried that yet, and from what I know, knowing how to do that is important in the making love thing." He grinned, appearing a bit embarrassed. "I've never done that, so I'm not really..."

"You, ah, wait. Didn't consider it for a second that I kind of just stole your first kiss?" Allan blurted out. "Or okay, you kind of stole mine, whichever way around, since you're technically the one who..."

He didn't get to finish, as Tatsuya grasped his hair a little tighter and pulled him down for another short kiss. Allan complied, closing his eyes again, and pressed on, turning the kiss deeper. Tatsuya allowed him to advance and relaxed under him, encouraging Allan to continue. He tried to remember to breathe this time, but kissing Tatsuya was just too much, and he found himself lost in the kiss for a moment.

For a short moment anyway, until Tatsuya moved in an attempt to respond and accidentally hit his teeth against Allan's. Allan pulled away with a silly smile on his face, feeling a bit embarrassed, and Tatsuya looked back at him, his face flushed. "Err," he mumbled. "Guess that didn't work out. Sorry? Maybe this is going to take some practice too." There was a hint of guilt in his eyes at that point, which in Allan's opinion made him look even more adorable. "Also, that... first kiss thing didn't really cross my mind. You... Don't mind, do you?"

Allan laughed, feeling relieved. "Not at all. I'm really happy it was you. I was just worried you'd regret it."

"Too late for regrets now, hmm?" Tatsuya replied with a smile. "And truthfully, I've never come across any other person I'd consider wanting to kiss, so... I'm happy it was you, as well. Maybe we could, ah..." He chuckled a little, his face a bit flustered again. "Include this in our lessons. If you don't mind teaching me further on how to do this properly?"

As a reply, Allan leaned down again and brushed his lips over Tatsuya's, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll do my best."

 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil shortfic that Norkia gets blamed for, because I needed ideas and she gave me this.


End file.
